Adventures At Hogwarts: Year Four
by Hazel Lupin
Summary: Sequel to Adventures at Hogwarts:Year Three.Axel and Alex left,so what will happen once the Triwrizard Torment comes to Howagwarts?What about Seamus and Hazel's relationship?I know this summary suck, but the story is so much better.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't really think of a title for this chapter. I really didn't want to start the story off with the Quidditch game and this chapter just has Hazel thinking about how some things have changed and how the upcoming year at Hogwarts the first years will think of her as 'different'. Also I know Tonks isn't supposed to come in till the fifth book, but I put her in earlier.

**Different and **

_**La Da Da**_

don't get me wrong, I love who I am  
I don't wanna sound ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange. I really love the role I play, the songs I sing.  
But with all the fame, the things that seem so simple are suddenly so far out of reach.  
Wish that they could see that underneath...

I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored, I get scared,  
I feel ignored. I feel happy,  
I get silly and I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams  
and I still want to believe.

Anything can happen in this world  
for an ordinary girl like you like me  
for an ordinary girl like you like me

how are you? Hello! Good-bye?  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss Popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high 5's  
They pay me larger than life  
Yeaahhhh

I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored, I get scared,  
I feel ignored. I feel happy,  
I get silly and I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams  
and I still want to believe.

Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything  
or nothing at all  
Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows where the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl

MmM...

I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored, I get scared,  
I feel ignored. I feel happy,  
I get silly and I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams  
and I still want to believe?

Anything can happen in this world  
for an ordinary girl

(Yeaahhhh)  
for an ordinary girl  
like you, like me  
for an ordinary girl

MmM...  
For an ordinary girl

like me...  
Like you...  
For an ordinary girl

_**Yeah I'm an 'ordinary girl' **_**I thought as I looked around Ron's room, which Seamus and Harry are staying in for some time. Seamus's mom and Ron's dad got tickets to the upcoming Quidditch game, Irish vs. Belgium, so Seamus, his mom and dad, and I are staying with the Weasleys' until the game. My dad with me, but him and Tonks went out on a date. I flipped through my song notebook. I checked the time on my cell phone, **_**2:30**_**. I flipped through my song notebook. I stopped at one song I wrote back when I turned into a werewolf and joined the wolf pack, **_**Every Part of Me**_**. **

_**I feel like I'm  
A million miles away  
From myself  
More and more these days**_

I've been down  
So many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And now I just don't know

Who I really am  
How it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see?  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore

Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me

So I'll try  
Try to sort things out  
And find myself  
Get my feet back on the ground

It'll take time  
But I know I'll be alright  
Cuz nothing much has changed  
On the inside

It's hard to figure out  
How it's gonna be  
Cuz I don't really know now  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore

Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me, yeah

I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore

Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me, yeah

Every part of me

**I heard someone come out of the bathroom and looked up. It was Seamus, wearing jeans and a black shirt. He was holding towel and his dirty clothes and he shoved those into the laundry basket. He walked over to me. **

"**Let go for a walk," he said. I grabbed my guitar and notebook. I slipped my hand into his and we walked out. I stopped in front of the room I was sharing with Ginny and put my guitar on my bed and grabbed my bag and put my notebook in it and put my bag over my shoulder and walked out. Seamus put his arm around my waist and we walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley stopped us once we were about to walk out the door.**

"**Where are you two going," said Mrs. Weasley, my hand about to turn the door knob. **

"**Out for a little stroll," I said. **

"**Lunch will be done at 3:00 so be back by then please," she said and walked into the kitchen. I turned the knob and we both walked out. I looked up at the sky and the clouds were out.**

"**I think it going to rain," Seamus said.**

"**Do you think the first years will be afraid of me," I asked.**

"**Why would you think that," he asked.**

"**Because I'm a werewolf," I said. "I have friends who are vampires. I'm part of a wolf pack with 10 other wolves and to top it all off I live with a werewolf, aka that's my dad. Their be afraid to talk to me because if they get me mad or if they think I don't like them, I'll get my vampire or werewolf friends or my werewolf dad to come out and hurt them or I'll just hurt them myself. They will think I'm different."**

"**Sweetheart, don't worry. They're not going to think you're different because everyone at Hogwarts is different because they all have magical abilities, so you really wouldn't be as different because werewolves are magical creatures. Your dad and all the vampires aren't at Hogwarts. Alex, Axel, Terra, and the rest of Organization 13 are in the world that never was and you're your dad quit. Dumbledore said that in the letter that was sent out to the kids that you were a student and a guard at Hogwarts in case anything bad happened," Seamus said. "Don't you remember when you and your dad were telling all of this to Harry at the end of Third Year?"**

_***Flashback (Harry's Point Of View)***_

_**I walked quickly to Professor Lupin's room. I wanted to talk to him. I made it to his room and was about to knock, but I noticed the door was opened, so I just walked in. I saw that the door to his office was open and I hear the faint sound of jazz music. I walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the side of the wall but then both Professor Lupin and Hazel, was I just noticed was there, said, **_

"_**Hello Harry."**_

_**Both their backs were turned to me. Professor Lupin was taking something off a book shelf and Hazel was putting clothes in a suitcase.**_

"_**We saw you coming," Lupin said and picked up his wand to close a small suitcase. I just stared at all the scars on both Hazel's and Lupin's faces. Lupin had two scars going across his face, three scars on his left check, and three scars on the left side of his neck. Hazel had one large scar coming out of her hairline and across her right eye, nose, and stopping at the end of her left check, one scar on her chin, and one on her neck. **_

"_**We've looked worse, Harry," Hazel said, giving up off the floor and walking over to her dad's desk and fixed some papers.**_

"_**You've been stacked," said Harry.**_

"_**No, no I resigned actually," said Lupin.**_

"_**Resigned? Why," asked Harry.**_

"_**Well it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition," said Lupin. Hazel's phone went off and she walked over to the corner to answer it. "This time tomorrow the owls will start arriving and parents will not want….a ummm…well, someone like me teaching their children."**_

"_**Snape told," Hazel said, closing her phone.**_

"_**But Dumbledore-," said Harry, Lupin, who was zipping up a luggage, cut me off and said:**_

"_**He has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides people like me are, well let's just say that I'm used to it by now."**_

"_**But what about Hazel and Axel," I said.**_

"_**We're guards, and we can control ourselves," Hazel said. Lupin picked up his wand again and closed the suitcase that Hazel just finished packing. Hazel walked back over to her dad and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head. When Lupin looked back at me, he asked,**_

"_**Why do you look so miserable Harry?"**_

"_**None of it made a difference, Pettigrew escaped," said Harry.**_

"_**Didn't make any difference? Harry it made all the difference in the world. You helped uncovered the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference," said Lupin, picking up his bag and Hazel let go of his waist and then walked over to where I was on the other side of the desk. "It I am proud of anything it is of how much you have learned this year. Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you (he talking about the map). So now I'll say goodbye, Harry. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then, mischief managed."**_

_**He pointed his wand at the map and it closed and all the writing disappeared.**_

"_**Sweetheart, where to," asked Lupin.**_

"_**The Weasleys," Hazel said. She pointed her wand at the rest of the luggage and it disappeared. Hazel gave her dad a hug and a kiss and he disappeared after that. **_

"_**Come on Harry. Let go to the Great Hall," said Hazel. We walked to the Great Hall. When we made it to the Great Hall, we heard Ron saying,**_

"_**Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle." **_

"_**Harry," said Neville, running over, with Seamus behind. "Wherever did you get it?"**_

_**Seamus kissed me and wrapped his arm around my waist and turned to Harry and said,**_

"_**Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course."**_

"_**What are you talking about," I asked, walking towards Ron, with Neville, Seamus, and Hazel right behind me.**_

"_**Quiet, let the man though. I didn't mean to open it, Harry and it was badly wrapped, they made me do it," said Ron, pointing to Fred and George.**_

"_**Did not," they said in union. I ripped the wrapping off and everyone gasped.**_

"_**It's a Firebolt," said Fred.**_

"_**It's the fastest broom in the world," said George.**_

"_**For me," asked Harry. Seamus sat on the bench on the left side of me and Hazel sat in his lap. "But who sent it?"**_

"_**No one knows," said Ron.**_

"_**But this came with it," said Hermione, pulling out a feather from Buckbeak. I ran out to the front of school, with everybody following me.**_

"_**Go on Harry," yelled Seamus.**_

"_**Yeah let's see," said Dean.**_

"_**How fast is it, Harry," asked Hazel. I got on the broom and kicked off the ground and flew off really fast. I screamed.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

"**Your right," I whispered, looking down.**

"**Look at me," he whispered. I didn't, so he walked over and put his finger on my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him. "If I take my finger away, will you keep looking at me?"**

**I nodded. His finger went away. He put his hands on my checks, cupping them.**

"**The first years will want to be your friend. I mean it not every day they get to meet a werewolf," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me. I put my hands on his waist. Then I felt something wet on my head. Seamus pulled away and asked,**

"**Did you feel something wet on you head?"**

"**Yeah," I said, looking up at the sky. It started to rain. "Let's dance."**

**I put my left hand on his shoulder and my right hand in his left. His right hand went down to my waist and we started to dance. He leaned in to kiss me, putting his arm that was holding my hand on my waist and I put my hands around his neck.**

"**Hazel," said a familiar voice. I pulled away and I saw my dad and Tonks standing near us, under an umbrella.**

"**You guys didn't leave with an umbrella," I said.**

"**We used my wand," my dad said. "Now you can kiss your boyfriend later, now we have to go back to the burrow."**

**We walked back to the burrow.**


	2. Quidditch Game

_ay peoples, this is the chapter where they go to the quidditch game. Sorry it's been so long since I updated._

Quidditch Game

_*Hazel's point of view*_  
I opened my eyes to find Seamus's hands wrapped around my waist. I was lying on my back and he was lying on his side. I saw my laptop on Seamus's bedside table. We were using the laptop and we fell must of fell asleep. _Today we're going to the quidditch game, _I thought._ We had to get up at 5:00 am to get ready and we would leave at 6:00 am. _I checked my watch, 4:57 am.

"Seamus" I whispered, shaking him. "Seamus it's time to wake up, we're going to the quidditch game."

Seamus's eyes opened.

"Today's the game, right, he asked.

"Yes" I whispered. "I have to get ready and so do you. I'll see you when I'm done getting ready."

I gave him a quick kiss and his arms opened so I could leave. I grabbed my laptop and Seamus got up and walked over to the bathroom. I walked over to Ron and Harry's bed to wake them up.

"Guys, come on time to wake it, its game day" I said. Ron sat up and pulled his blanket up to cover his shirt.

"Get up Ron" I said. I turned around to see if Harry was up, but he was tossing and turning and he was sweating. I shook him to get him up.

"Harry, wake up" I whispered. His eyes opened and his hand touched his scar. He looked scared. I hear footsteps behind me and turned to see Hermione.

"When you get here, Ron asked Hermione.

"Last night after everyone was sleep" she said to Ron and turned to Harry. "Are you ok?"

"Bad dream" Harry said.

"Well, Ron's mom has breakfast ready," Hermione said and walked out. I walked into my room and put on my flowing strap-less rainbow-colored hippie peace covered dress with a hippie headband in my hair. I slipped on a pair of flats. I sprayed some perfume and grabbed the rainbow colored peace bag Alex got me and walked out of my room and downstairs for some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen slipped into a seat next to Hermione and dropped my bag on the chair next to me. Ginny was sitting across from Hermione.

"Good morning, said , putting a plate in front of me. I grabbed two pieces of toast and put some jelly on them.

"Is my dad up?" I asked.

"No, him and Tonks went out on another date last night and came back late" said , sitting down across from me.

"Oh, I'll go see if he's in his room" I said, running back up the stairs. I bumped into Seamus, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. "Seamus sit on the chair with my bag on it, the chair next to Hermione is mines."

I walked to my dad's door and knocked.

"Come in" he said. I walked in. My dad was zipping up his suitcase.

"Time for breakfast dad" I said. He walked over to the door and we walked down the stairs.

"Is Tonks coming?" I asked.

"No, she had an Auror thing to do" he replied.

"Oh, so how was your date" I asked.

"Good," I said. We made it into the kitchen and we sat down to eat. I heard my phone go off. I grabbed my bag from the floor and checked who it was, Alex. I answered.

"AXEL TOOK ME TO NEW ZEALAND" Alex yelled into my ear. "I miss you, just to let you know."

"Ok, I know that" I said. "I miss you too."

"How'd you know already?" she asked.

"I told Axel to take you" I said. I got another line, Terra. "Terra on the other line."

Put her on" Alex said. I put Terra on and it turned into a three-way.

"OMG Alex is in New Zealand" Terra said.

"I heard" I said.

"I'm there" Alex said.

"ALEX I MISS YOU" Terra yelled. "Have fun."

"I will, miss you too" Alex said. "Listen I got to go, bye."

"Bye" Terra and I said.

"Are you at the game yet?" asked Terra.

"No, we're going in five minutes" I said.

"Have fun, bye" said Terra.

"Bye, I said.

"It's time" said , getting up. I grabbed my bag and got up, Seamus slipped his hand into mines and we all walked out. We started walking and we made it to s tree. Their was a guy standing under it.

"Amos Diggory," said , giving the man who seem to be Amos Diggory a hug. _Diggory, _I thought. _I heard that name before..._

"Your Cedric's father" I said. Amos turned to look at me and said,

"Yes and you must be Hazel, the werewolf. Cedric has told me about you."

"Yeah, he gave me extra help with flying on a broom, he the reason I'm on the quidditch team" I said as he shook my hand.

"I'm really sorry about your parents."

"Yes," I said.

"This must be the person who adopted you" said Amos to my dad.

"Yes I am Hazel's father" he said, shaking hands with Amos. Suddenly someone fell from the tree. I looked over Amos's shoulder to Cedric. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hazel" he said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Hi Cedric" I said, pulling away from his hug. I slipped my arm around Seamus's waist and he put my arms around my shoulders and we followed Cedric and who began to walk.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter" said Amos.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

"I finally get to meet you" said Amos. Harry started to run to get to Ron and Hermione. Amos began walking behind them. Fred and George caught up to Cedric and began to talk to him. Ginny and Seamus were in a conversation, but I wasn't paying attention. In an hour we made it to a boot in a middle of an empty field.

"It's a portkey" I said. Everyone circled around it and lied down on the ground. We all put our hands on it and it began to spin. We landed in a field in front a bunch of tents. Everyone hit the ground expect for , Cedric, Amos, and my dad. They looked like they were walking in the air. They touched the ground softly and my dad helped me up. Cedric helped Harry up. We walked towards all the tents. The Diggorys had a different tent so I waved to Cedric and his father before walking into the tent. I ran over to were Hermione and Ginny were in the bedrooms having a pillow fight and I joined them. Ron walked into the kitchen to look for food. Fred and George walked to the kitchen table and sat down with their feet on the table. Harry walked in and looked around the tent in surprise. The tent was really small from the outside, but huge on the inside. Seamus came in after Harry.

"I love magic" Harry said.

"Don't you" Seamus said. They sat down on the couch and talked.

"Feet off the table Fred and George" said .

"Feet off the table" Fred and George said in union and taking their feet off the table and then putting their feet back on the table. We have a quick dinner and we left for the quidditch game.

"Dad, how far up do you think we are?" asked Ron. We had gotten tickets on the highest level.

"Let's just put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know" said an all too familiar voice. We looked down on a lower level to see that it was Lucius Malfoy, along with his son Draco.

"The Minster has invited us to sit with him" said Draco.

"Stop showing off" said Lucius.

"Come on, let's go" said Harry. We walked up to get to the very top.

"Welcome one and all to the Quidditch World Cup. Let the game begin" the Minster said, shooting a snitch out of his wand. The Irish came onto the field first. I cheered for them, along with Seamus. Then made a leprechaun appear and it danced. Then the Bulgarian team came through the dancing leprechaun and made it disappear.

"It's Victor Krum" Ron said. "He's the best seeker in the world!"

The Bulgarian team won. Once we got back into the tent I sat down on the couch and Seamus sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Victor isn't just a quidditch play" Ron said. "He's an artist."

"Victor I love you, Victor I do.." Fred, George, and Harry began singing. 'shh' them and explained to us that we needed to get out of here because Death Eaters had arrived and were burning tents down. I thought the noise outside were just the Irish. We all ran outside. Fred and George were in charge of Ginny. Seamus and I followed Ron and Hermione. Harry ran off towards were the Death Eaters were coming from. Hermione and I kept calling his name. Then I saw him fall, but I was pushed in the other direction so I couldn't go an d help him.


End file.
